


将军与侍从官 第二章

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 第二章

当萨沙一瘸一拐地走出将军的帐篷时已经是黎明时分，营地里的士兵大多还在休息，只有几个轮班的巡逻兵还在四处走动，青年一边小心翼翼地避开他们一边艰难地往自己住处走，在路过拐角的时候没留意撞到了什么人。

“是谁走路不看......萨沙！你怎么了？”

来人是将军的通讯员奥列尔，看到他那副狼狈的样子先是愣住了，接着很快反应过来。

“将军......打你了？”

青年的嘴唇颤了颤，最终委屈地点了点头。

“天，真可怜，我扶你回去吧。”

说完不由分说架住他半边肩膀，搀着他往二人的帐篷走去。按照军队里的规矩，临时驻扎在外时普通士兵四人住一顶帐篷，将军的贴身随从可以两人住一顶，他们二人由于年纪相仿，且同期入伍关系要好，因此被分在了一起。

回到帐里后奥列尔先扶他在床上躺下，在他的小腹下垫了个枕头抬高臀部，又取来酒精和药棉，坐在床边小心翼翼地脱下了他的裤子。即使早有心理准备，通讯员依然被他的伤势吓了一跳。

“......幸亏近日没有安排行军，否则你被揍成这样，骑马可就要命了。”

“先消毒，可能会很疼，你忍着点。”

萨沙点点头，然而当沾了酒精的棉球碰到臀峰破皮的伤口上时他还是陡然抽搐了一下，发出一声尖利的嘤咛。

尽管奥列尔已经尽力轻慢下手，青年在接下来的过程中依然疼地直掉眼泪，两只手攥紧了床单，浑身不自觉地扭动着，通讯员不得不一只手按住他的腰一只手在他颤抖的屁股上小心擦拭。

他们花了将近一个小时才处理完伤口，此时青年正瘫软地趴在床上，满头大汗并且轻声啜泣。

“将军有没有问你别的内容？比如那些通行证都是为谁签的？”

奥列尔一边拿棉棒沾去多余的药水一边问，青年摇了摇头。

“还没有。”

奥列尔在心里舒了口气，萨沙的性子他再清楚不过，不是个能熬刑的家伙，如果当时将军真的问了估计他什么都能招出来。

“他此时可能正在气头上，等他回过神来时肯定会再找你审问的，你想好那时候怎么说了吗？”

青年点了点头，水汪汪的大眼睛无辜地眨了眨。

“就按你之前教我的那样说，可以吗？”

“可以，希望到时候能够瞒过他，我们的这个计划绝对不能让将军知道。”

一个月后，这场长达近半年的拉锯战争最终在皇帝的授意下以双方将领签订休战条约而告终，军队于深秋十一月的时候撤离了边防，回到了首都。

虽然是深秋，然而北国已如入冬般寒冷，马图林回到府邸时管家克莱德已带领仆从在门前迎接，见他下了马车便很快走上前，熟练地接过将军的外套，吩咐男仆搬运行李。

“近半年马图林家族的生意状况和账目我已经全部整理完毕，将军随时都可以过目。”

“还有近期府上的人事变动也已一一记录在册，大事方面之前已致信询问了将军，小的事情我就自己酌情处理了。”

“另外，我已经派人前往女子中学接大小姐和二小姐回家，预计黄昏之前就可以到了。”

“我不在的这些日子里你辛苦了。”

将军一边随意说着一边跨入了玄关，克莱德垂下眼睑。

“这是我的职责，将军。”

将军并没有男性子嗣，只有两个刚满十岁的女儿，他的妻子在孩子只有四五岁的时候便因病去世，数年来一直是管家操持着家业，那是个三十多岁的黑发男子，身材颀长，戴着一副金丝眼镜，待人全部进府后忍不住朝后望了望。

“萨沙呢？没有跟将军一起回来吗？”

“他去城中帮我取一件东西，今晚我有一场晚宴需要到场，时间仓促，你来为我准备吧。”

男子将目光收回到面前，谦卑地颔首。

“是，将军。”

“不行，我得走了，将军命令我必须在黄昏之前回去......”

不大的卧房内一片软玉温香淫声浪语，床上原本捂地严严实实的被窝里突然伸出一只手，然而还没等那只手完全伸直就又被扯了回去。

“......急什么，你好不容易回来一趟，这么快就走，你让其他姑娘怎么看我？”

怀里的姑娘热情似火，投怀相送，娇嗔着用火热的红唇和灵巧的十指撩拨着青年的欲望，挑战着他的耐力，然而天雷勾动地火，一发不可收拾，于是又是一番云雨。

“不不不不不，我真的得走了！”

不知过了多久他的理智才终于战胜了精虫，萨沙最终废了好大劲才挣扎着从被窝里挣脱出来，光着身子跳下床，一边手忙脚乱地穿裤子套衬衫一边急匆匆地给她解释。

“我今天是趁给将军取东西的机会偷溜出来的，要是被发现来这种地方我可就死定了。”

说完扯了外套捧过她的脸胡乱在她嘴上亲了一口便夺门而出。

“钱先记在将军府上，伊丽斯，我今天真的有急事，下次再补偿你！”

“...... ......”

门砰地一声关上了，被冷落了的姑娘怔怔地坐在床边，过了好大一会儿才气地抄起床头柜上的杯子奋力往门上砸去。

然而不及防这个时候门突然又开了，杯子不偏不倚地砸在了某个倒霉蛋的脑门上。

“唔......”

青年捂着额头弯下腰。

“我的爱！你没事吧！”

伊丽斯给这突然的变故惊呆了，连忙迎上去，又是宝贝又是心肝地嘘弄了半天，拨开他的手掌一看差点吓一跳。

“哎呀！鼓了好大一个包！你等着，我去给你叫个医生来！”

“不不不不用了，我刚才忘拿东西了，这就走！”

青年嘴里痛地嘶哈嘶哈，脚下却一刻也不敢耽搁，一手捂着额头一手抄起案桌上的公文包，任凭姑娘在身后如何大呼小叫头也不回地溜了。

出了红灯区他花重金雇了辆马车，一路上直催，把车夫气地差点把他扔半道上，最后好不容易抵达了将军府，还没等车停稳就从兜里掏出一大把零钞也不看数目全塞车夫怀里跳了车，克莱德正在门口指挥仆人清扫走廊，见到他来转身便朝府内走去。

“克莱德！”

萨沙大声喊他的名字，终于在快要到客厅的地方拦到了他。

“克莱德，将军呢？”

管家顿了一下，然后转过身来，冷淡地看着面前气喘吁吁的青年，扶了扶眼镜。

“将军已经走了，我的小少爷。”

“可，可他吩咐我取的东西是要带到这次宴会上的呀！”

男子像是看傻瓜一般看了他好一会儿，然后慢条斯理地接过他手中的公文包。

“与其担心将军，不如先担心你自己吧。”

说完转身朝里走去。

“将军吩咐我见到你后告知你一声，命令你在他书房等着，房子失火也不许出来，直到他到家。”

“你最好祈祷他将那根皮带落在了军营，否则今晚谁都救不了你。”

青年听了这话愣住了，过了数秒才回过神来，

“克莱德，克莱德！”

他几步跑上去抱住了管家的手臂，抱住了就不撒手，仰起脸如临大敌地看着他。

“克莱德，看在上帝的份上，你得救救我，将军回来要打死我的！”

“...... ......”

男子有些抗拒，皱着眉头想要把他从身上推走，然而青年像狗皮膏药一般挂在他身上扯都扯不下来，管家最终没有办法，只得暂时应承下来。

“好吧好吧，我可以试试，但你别抱太大希望。”

未完待续


End file.
